Fear Toxin
by TeenTitansLuv
Summary: Robin gets dosed with fear toxin when drinking an unusual flavor of an energy drink, making him terrified of heights, even where they're not very high at all. To get the antidote, Robin travels to Gotham City to find Batman, and receives reconciliation with his father.
Starfire cheerfully, entered the living room.

"Anyone see, friend Robin?" She smiled, genuinely.

The Titans looked among each other.

"Nope, dude's been in his room all day," Cyborg shrugged as he prepared waffles, and Raven studied her book.

Starfire's smiled faded, as she turned around abundantly. She went down the hall, the wall marking a giant 7, in red paint. Starfire's heart raced with joy, and she grinned, like how she had started the day.

"Robin?" Starfire giggled. "May I come in?" She knocked on the grey door, and it accidentally slid open, by the touch of her hand. Inside was Robin, head down on the table, cluttered in magazine and newspaper scraps.

"Robin?" Starfire's grin, once again, starting to turn into a sympathetic frown. "Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

Robin didn't answer.

Starfire slowly approached him from behind, and realized he had fallen asleep. His eyes closed, peacefully, his mask was aside. Starfire picked it up, and it was stained with water. She carefully picked him up, trying not to wake him, and snuggled him under the covers, pulling his plain, bed sheets over Robin.

Starfire walked out, as the door slid behind her.

"Sleeping in?" Cyborg snickered.

Starfire gasped, since Cyborg had startled her. "Oh, um, he is sleeping _under_ the top layer, yes," she smiled, sheepishly.

"That's not like him," Cyborg folded his arms, in front of his chest. "Is he okay?"

"I am not certain," Starfire examined her boots. "Well, please be silent, for Robin is sleeping," she put a finger over her lips, as she exited the hall, into the main room.

"Where's Robin?" Beast Boy hollered, right when Starfire entered the room. "Shh!" Starfire patted Beast Boy. "He is sleeping," she replied, in a soothing whisper.

"Sleeping?" Raven looked up from her book, and cocked and eyebrow.

"He _never_ does that," Beast Boy stood up, straight.

"Please, use the _inside voices_ ," Starfire whispered.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream came from down the hall. Raven dropped her book, Beast Boy morphed into a mouse, Cyborg gasped, and Starfire flinched. They all rushed to the room…Robin's.

"Robin?" Starfire called.

The door slid open, as he arched his back and screamed. All of the sudden, he shot up, eyes covered by his hair. His ebony locks, damp and humid from sweat.

"Robin?!" All the Titans gasped.

He reached for his stained, mask, put it on and took his hair out of his way. Robin looked down at the floor, and started shivering in fear.

"Robin, are alright?" Starfire clasped her hands.

"It felt so real," Robin muttered under his breath, holding onto his head. He, once again, looked down the floor, and gave a slight scream.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, concerned. "Come down, we don't bite," he joked.

"I-I can't!" Robin trembled.

"Why can't you?" Starfire shrugged. "May I be of assistance?"

The floor was only an inch down, but to Robin, it felt as if it were a dark pit, that doesn't end. Starfire grabbed his back and helped him up.

"Starfire! No!" Robin pulled her back, refusing for his foot to touch the ground.

"Dude, we just want you to get up," Beast Boy explained. "Then we can help!"

Eventually, his foot touched the floor.

"See?" Cyborg eased. "It wasn't _that_ bad," he held in a laugh.

"Were you having a dream of the bad?" Starfire inquired, turning to Robin.

A sudden, blaring sound filled the room, surrounding it with red lights.

"Trouble!" Robin answered, to the crime alert.

They all scampered to the location. A tall building stood before them.

"Titans GO!" Robin instructed.

He got his grabbing cable, and shot it up to the top of the building. Robin dashed up, and he looked down, and saw how high he was. He started shaking, and panicked. Robin stopped the cable's grip with his foot, dragging onto the building's wall.

Robin started feel light headed and dizzy, Starfire examined him, as eventually he couldn't hold his grip any longer, and simply let go.

He started falling, faster than wind itself. Starfire gasped, and quickly lowered herself catching Robin in her bare hands. His eyes opened.

"Robin?" Starfire exclaimed. "Are you alright?" She asked him, as she help him get to his feet.

"I-I don't know," Robin massaged his temples. "Now I can't even stand on a step stool without freaking out!"

A giant explosion came from the other side of the building, as the Titans came to Starfire and Robin.

"Everything alright? Cyborg asked.

"What happened?" Beast Boy added.

"I-I'm not so sure," Robin sighed.

The Titans shared worried looks among each other.

"How about you rest when we get home?" Cyborg shrugged.

They all went back to Titans Tower, as Robin went straight to his room.

"Something wrong with that guy," Cyborg muttered, audible to all of them.

"Nothing is wrong about friend, Robin!" Starfire defended.

"I mean something's bothering him," Cyborg corrected. "He would never _sleep in_ , freak out on _a mission_ , or be afraid to even touch the _floor_ ," He counted all of the reasons with his fingers.

"He has a point," Raven shrugged.

Starfire looked down, "What is wrong with Robin?" she sighed.

"We don't know, _yet_ ," Beast Boy informed her. "But we will _soon_ …It's not the first time he's been like this," he laid his back on a chair.

"Hey," Cyborg perked up. "Didn't Robin drink something that made him sick the other day?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy remembered.

"Maybe something in the drink is affecting him!" Cyborg smiled, proudly.

" _Maybe_ ," Beast Boy scratched his head.

"I will go check on Robin," Starfire turned around, but was stopped by Raven.

"No," Raven said, firmly. "It's obvious he needs time alone," she put down her book. "Even from you, Starfire," Raven's voice became soft, and steady, but Starfire had heard it.

She felt hurt, and went to Raven.

"But, he is distressed!" Starfire objected, turning around. "I must-"

"No," Raven grabbed her arm, stopping her.

Starfire sighed. "I just hope he is the alright," she hung her head.

The rest of the Titans, discussed what could be the cause of Robin's behavior, as Starfire quickly dashed out of the living, and went straight to her room, obeying Raven.

Meanwhile, at Robin's room, he thought about his fear. He wanted to go get something to cure his boredom, but he couldn't help it, since he could barely get off his bead.

 _You're useless, now,_ Robin thought, a slow tear coming down his cheek.

A soft knock, came from the door- but Robin didn't hear it. The same incident occurred, and the door slid open, accidently. Robin looked up, it was Starfire.

"Robin?" She gasped. "I'm am terribly sorry," her hands over her mouth. "I did not mean to disrupt, but the door slid and-"

"No, it's fine," Robin hung his head, in the dark.

"Is everything alright?" Starfire slowly, marched into the dim room.

"It's okay, Star," Robin smiled, wincing as he looked at the floor.

"But, please, what has caused you to be so frightened about the _floor_?" Starfire inquired.

"I-I don't know, Starfire," Robin sighed.

"But surely you know what your dream was," she nodded.

"I _do_ ," Robin looked down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I _don't_ ," Robin shook his head.

Starfire looked at the floor, in dismay.

"May I assist you to get off the bed?" She asked, trying to cure his fear.

"What?!" Robin bellowed. "No!" He held, tightly onto the bed sheets.

"Robin," Starfire sighed, sympathetically. "What is the matter?"

Robin let the room, fall silent. Until Starfire sorrowfully opened her mouth.

"Do you wish to be alone?" She hung her head.

Robin just nodded, hurting Starfire. She slowly exited the room, as Robin laid his body back onto the surface of the bed, head on his pillow.

Starfire entered the main room, all eyes on her. "Is he alright?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire gasped. "How did you know?" She blushed.

"Don't worry about that," Raven chuckled.

Starfire looked at all of the cluelessly, and then her face transitioned into pure guilt and shame. "He is not doing as good as I hoped," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"What happened?" Cyborg's eyes widened.

"He wished to be alone, and doesn't want to get out of the bed," Starfire explained.

"Maybe he's sick?" Beast Boy suggested.

"No," Cyborg disagreed. "I think it's more than that," he shook his head.

"But please, what is wrong with Robin?" Starfire had a worried look on her face.

"We _don't_ know," Beast Boy sighed. "And I _thought_ we would, by now," his face showed guilt, for their leader.

Unexpectedly, a horrific scream came from the hall. They all flinched, and already recognized who it was.

"Robin?" Starfire turned her head towards the door.

"Again?" Cyborg gasped.

They all bolted to his room, but faster than before. The door slid open.

"We got to get that fixed," Cyborg muttered.

Inside, it revealed a uniformed boy, with mask and all. who had again, fallen asleep, on a bed, fluffy pillow covering face.

"Robin?!" Starfire immediately sat by his side, touching his torso.

"Dude, wake up!" Beast Boy patted him.

"NOO!" Robin shot up, grabbing onto his chest, panting, face covered in sweat.

"Robin!" They all gasped.

"Dude, are you okay?!" Beast Boy and Cyborg touched his shoulder, trying to get him to calm down.

Robin sobbed, onto his gloved hands.

"Robin," Starfire look at him. "What is wrong?"

"It's.." Robin choked. "It's…it's not the dream," he unburied his hands. "It's _me_ ," Robin's face seemed so broken.

They all stood aback, shocked from the answer.

"I feel… _uselesss_ ," he sighed.

"You are not less use," Starfire patted his back. "But, please, why can't you get off the bed?"

"That…I don't know," Robin hesitated. "That's _why_ I feel useless," he hung his head.

"Come on," Cyborg directed. "Let's go to the infirmary," he stopped.

Robin winced, as he looked at his plain, wooden floor.

They all carefully helped him off, as he made his way to the infirmary. He sat on the gurney, as Cyborg attached small electrodes to Robins head. Cyborg studied the screen, revealing his insides.

"What is… _fear toxin?_ " Cyborg asked.

"Fear toxin?!" Robin's eyes, widened.

"Do you recognize it?" Cyborg approached Robin.

"I, um, happen to know it, yes," he cleared his throat.

"It says there's an _antidote_ to cure it," Cyborg read the screen. "Do you know where we can find it?"

"I _do_ ," Robin gulped. "But I must go _alone_ ," he choked.

"Alone?" They all looked at him.

"I'll get going," Robin looked at the floor, giving Cyborg a pleading look to help him out.

"Robin," Starfire called. "Why must you go without our accompaniment?" She frowned.

"It's personal," Robin got his red book bag, saying 'R' in the front, and put two uniforms inside. He came to the exit of Titans Tower, and waved, his cape drifting in the wind from outside.

After two days, Robin finally reached Gotham City. It still looked the same: dull, but happy, at the same time. So many memories hit Robin in the gut. He felt like he was old, Richard Grayson again. He felt as if he was supposed to be walking cheerfully with his mother and father again. But, really, there's _nothing_ to be cheerful about, in this town.

Robin remembered all the streets, and then he reached the one where Haley's Circus was, and literally walked past it with his eyes closed.

He eventually reached his father's house, Batman. Robin held his breath, and sheepishly knocked the door.

A tall, British, middle aged man opened the door.

"Master Dick!" He gasped, overjoy. "Bruce!" He called. "Look who came to visit!"

Robin's head sunk, as he heard footsteps get louder and louder.

"Richard?" Batman gasped.

"Hiya, uh, Bruce," Robin choked.

"What brings you here?" Bruce asked.

"I…uh," Robin scratched the back of his head, afraid to say he had fear toxin dosed on him, even when he has no idea how he got it. "So!" Robin walked in, changing the subject. "How are things with you?" He sat on the couch.

"I should ask the same to you," Bruce cocked and eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" He asked, as Alfred shut the door. "You seem…different."

"People change overtime," Robin put his legs up.

"But not _you_ ," he pointed, sitting next to him. "What's wrong?" Bruce asked.

Robin sighed, "I got fear toxin dosed on me," he mumbled.

"Fear toxin?" Batman gasped. "Again?"

"Yeah," Robin turned into Richard, as he took of his mask.

"Come," Bruce pointed. "Let's get the antidote," he saw Robin's face, which seemed full with fright. "Oh," he put his hand down. "Heights," Bruce helped his get up. "How did this happen?" He straightened Robin's back.

"I-I don't know," Robin sheepishly, replied.

Batman got the antidote, and injected it into Robin's body. The Boy Wonder whimpered, as his eyes dilated. Some time passed, until he became responsive again.

"Dick?" Batman asked, softly.

"Thanks," Robin replied, standing up with no problem.

"You're leaving?" Batman widened his arms, as Robin grabbed his book bag.

Robin sighed. "Bruce?" He asked, putting his bag down. "Can I talk to you?' Robin asked, hinting Alfred that they needed some time alone.

"Of course," Batman answered, as Alfred left the room.

"I had a dream," Robin sat down on the couch, as Batman followed. "That you didn't…approve of me…that you didn't _love_ me," a few tears escaped his, beautiful, blue eyes, with silver beads, and a gold iris surrounding it. "Is that true?" The sobbing boy looked at him.

"What?" Bruce Wayne's eyes widened, and held the boy, who cried on his chest. "Of course not!" He put his hand over Robin's back.

"It's that," Robin replied between sobbing gasps. "I left without saying goodbye," he explained wiping tears, off his red face. "And I thought you were glad."

Bruce looked sympathetically looked at his student, his _son._ He hated seeing him cry, and being so sad like this. He hated knowing that he thinks his own _father_ doesn't love him.

"I'm glad you came," Batman rubbed his back.

Soon, they said their goodbyes as Robin traveled back to Jump City. Since he was more committed, the trip wasn't as long, with only a duration of three to four hours. Eventually he reached Titans Tower, and walked in.

"Robin!" Starfire hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Starfire," he smiled.

"You looked better!" Cyborg commented. "Did you find the antidote?"

"Oh Cyborg," Robin admired the thought. "I found _that_ and _so_ much more."


End file.
